


6:48, September 22nd

by hirokiyuu



Series: time & date [1]
Category: Persona 5, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirokiyuu/pseuds/hirokiyuu
Summary: Kurusu Akira meets a stranger at Hachiko.





	6:48, September 22nd

“Hachiko’s a good place to meet people, isn’t it?”

Akira turns. There’s a boy sitting just to the side of the statue, long pale hair hanging to his neck, holding a bright orange cell phone with too many charms dangling off it. His eyes, when Akira meets them, are a bright purple. It’s not a color you see on human beings.

Akira reaches up, but his fingers hit plastic frames, and the people milling around are laughing and smiling without that strange reverb Shadows’ voices have. “It is,” Akira says. No one looks at him even though he’s stopped in the middle of the walkway. No one looks at the boy, either.

The boy’s smile grows. He looks more catlike than Morgana, who hasn’t so much as twitched in Akira’s bag this whole time. “Though I suppose you haven’t had many fated meetings here,” he says. “Most of them have been out of my jurisdiction -- though the politician and the owner of that gun shop certainly seem to be significant, hm?”

For a moment, Akira pauses, weighing his options. “And you,” he says, finally.

The boy giggles, the back of a delicate hand covering his mouth. “And me,” he agrees, and his smile this time seems more approving. “Though I don’t think I’ll be making any more appearances from now on.”

“Why not?”

“ _You’re_ technically out of my jurisdiction, too.” The boy tilts his head, and his grin is razor-sharp, now. “But I’ve got a bad habit of sticking my nose into places I shouldn't.”

Akira can’t help it -- he grins back. “We’ve got that in common, then.”

“That we do.” A breeze tugs on the boy’s hair, sends it ruffling around his face. He looks, suddenly, much older. “It’s been lovely meeting you, Wild Card--” Akira can’t help the widening of his eyes -- “but I’m afraid duty calls.” There’s a strange fluttering noise and then the boy is glowing, somehow, shimmering in the late afternoon light.

“Wait,” Akira says, taking a step forward. “What’s your name?”

The boy’s so bright he’s more of a silhouette than anything else, bright purple eyes and the suggestion of a grin. “Yoshiya Kiryuu,” he says, voice ringing in Akira’s ears, “But you can call me Joshua.”

“Nice to meet you.” Joshua laughs again, even as Akira squints at bright light until it gets too be too much and he blinks -- and when he opens his eyes he’s looking at empty space. He stares until a businessman bangs his shoulder into Akira’s, scowling as he goes. Morgana pokes his head out of the bag, asking if Akira’s okay, and Akira says something noncommittal in return, shifting the bag higher up on his shoulder and heading towards the beef bowl place for his shift.

That night he comes home, drops all his things in his room with the intention of heading to the bathhouse -- but when Morgana hops out of his bag it falls over and something white pokes itself outside. Akira picks it up gently.

It’s a feather, long and swirling and a little too perfect to be natural. “Thanks, Joshua,” he says, and when a breeze blows the wind chimes outside, they sound a little like laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/guessibetter/status/978711371398483968) really nice piece of art! I've had the idea for a P5/TWEWY crossover floating around in my head since I played P5 but I kind of... forgot. There may or may not possibly be a second part later concerning Josh and Akechi, but we'll see how it goes.
> 
> Catch me on twitter @yuunamakis or @hirokiyuus !


End file.
